Venganza
by Apolonia86
Summary: Oneshot. Pensamientos de Vegeta sobre su padre estando bajo el mando de Freezer. Un alma llena de rencor esperando por una venganza que nunca llegará, y un alma arrepentida esperando por una redención que todavía no sabe si llegará.


**Venganza**

Un fic de Apolonia.

----------

Una vez creí que cometí un error pensando que él me podía apreciar, a pesar que nuestras costumbres decían lo contrario, en el fondo de mi alma todavía tenía la esperanza que el sintiera afecto por mí. Pero yo no era su hijo, solamente era quien iba a mantener el linaje real vivo, era quien iba a gobernar nuestro mundo.

Yo iba a ser el Rey.

Iba a tener que luchar a muerte con él, derrotarlo.

¿Que mejor venganza por su falta de afecto que esa? ¡Matarlo por débil! Ser el Rey de mi mundo, y hacerle saber a todos a quien tenían que temer. Iba a tener más súbditos, elegir a la concubina que quisiera, y tal vez, tal vez, apreciarla, y dejarla ver a nuestros vástagos. Dejarla participar en su formación.

No como el Rey hizo conmigo, alejando de mí a la única persona que yo respetaba e idolatraba. El Rey con sus malditos caprichos me alejó de mi madre, la única que me protegía, que me cuidaba. El Rey con sus malditos caprichos me alejó del afecto, me alejó de mi pueblo, me alejó de mi mundo.

Me regaló a este maldito lagarto. Sin importarle que yo era su _hijo_.

Mantuve mucho tiempo la esperanza, entrené con los servidores de este maldito lagarto sólo para volverme más fuerte; me enteré que mi madre murió de una enfermedad cuando vino a hacer negocios con este maldito monstruo. Mi mundo se derrumbó, nada podía ser peor. Pero todavía me quedaba algo en mi sangre Saiyajin, todavía me quedaba la fuerza del odio, que crecía cada día más cada vez cuando tenía que purgar un planeta y dárselo a este maldito demonio. Cada vez que tenía que hincarme ante su presencia, siendo _yo_ un Príncipe. Cada vez que él pisoteaba mi orgullo, mi estirpe, mi raza.

Pero muchos años tomé ventaja de eso, lo usé para ser más fuerte; y más fuerte soy. Pero no lo suficiente. Todavía te odio Rey por haberme regalado como un pedazo de basura, supongo ahora que fue por miedo a morir, sabiendo que yo era capaz de destronarte en cualquier momento. Tenías miedo que un niño te derrotara, ¿no es así? Tenías miedo que un mocoso te humillara ante todo tu pueblo. Bueno, así iba a ser, el día que yo me consideré capaz de derrotarte, el día que supe que mi venganza llegaría por todo lo que me hiciste, al final ese día nunca llegó.

Tenía todo listo, mi velocidad era mucho mayor a la tuya Rey, mi fuerza era superior, mis ataques eran perfectos, mis movimientos eran calculados, y ahora ni siquiera el Rey iba a derrotarme.

Pero me equivoqué.

Ese maldito lagarto lo tenía todo planeado.

El día de mi venganza había llegado; pero en el día que iba a matarte y quedarme con lo que me pertenecía, alguien me ganó de antemano. Alguien te quitó la vida antes que yo pudiera hacerlo. Alguien me arrebató mi trono, mi pueblo, mi planeta, mi venganza.

Rey Vegeta, nunca fuiste capaz de ser más que un estricto emperador, para mí sólo fuiste el ejemplo que nunca quise seguir. Pero las circunstancias de la vida me están haciendo igual que tú, débil.

Soy débil porque no puedo matar al que me gobierna, porque no puedo hacer valer mi orgullo.

Mi madre siempre me decía que yo iba a ser el legendario Súper Saiyajin. Todavía creo que eso es posible. Pero de todas formas no podré cumplir mi venganza. Ya estás muerto, ese lagarto ya te asesinó.

Incluso soy si algún día lo logro, seré un Príncipe sin reino; porque ni siquiera eso fuiste capaz de mantener.

Rey Vegeta, ojalá en algún lugar estés con los oídos atentos para escuchar estos disparates. Espero que sepas que nunca dejaré de odiarte por lo que me has hecho, por convertirme en un esclavo, por quitarme todo, incluso hasta mi venganza. Pero también espero que mi madre pueda perdonarte, por alejarnos.

Pero algún día te demostraré que no moriré débil igual que tú.

----------

Lamento hijo que nunca pude hacerte saber que para mí siempre fuiste mi hijo; lamento que pienses todo esto de mí. Pero espero que algún día seas el más fuerte, vengues nuestra muerte. No hay mejor Rey que tú.

Cuando encuentres el amor, como yo lo encontré en tu madre, sabrás que difícil es expresar un sentimiento. Ahí sabrás que el amor de padre es incondicional, y que tortuoso es tratar de hacerlo entender. Yo nunca pude Vegeta, pero ojalá llegue un día donde conozcas a la mujer que te haga cambiar, como yo cambié.

Si bien ahora pasaré el resto de mis días en el infierno, he aprendido a entender. Ojalá nunca nos encontremos aquí; ojalá puedas redimir tu alma de tanto odio.

Vegeta, ojalá entiendas que nunca te regalé. Que ésa era la mejor opción para que sobrevivas. Sé que mi sacrificio no será en vano. Sé que serás el legendario Súper Saiyajin. Sé que vengarás todos nuestros martirios, o lo harás vengar por nosotros.

Tu madre y yo no hicimos eso en vano, tu madre tenía que estar alejada porque el maldito tirano quería aprovecharse de ella. Con tu madre decidimos que entregarte Freezer era la mejor opción, y así podrías ser el más fuerte, y así podrías sobrevivir.

No sé que es lo que tú hubieras querido, pero ahora estás vivo Vegeta, y podrás salir adelante.

Vegeta, estoy orgulloso de ti, y espero con toda mi alma que tu corazón se libre de todo este sufrimiento.

Ojalá algún día lo entiendas _hijo_.

----------

"Maldición, ¿que demonios? Este es el sueño más extraño que tuve, ¡JA!, pensar que mi padre pudiera hablarme de esa manera, ¡que estupidez!" dijo Vegeta al despertarse.

"Mejor voy a seguir entrenando, que dentro de poco tenemos que ir a hacernos cargo del gusano que mató a Raditz...", Vegeta comenzó a alistarse con su traje de spandex azul, mientras la figura traslúcida de un hombre con capa extendía una mano sobre su hombro.

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil, sintió su mano, incluso sintió su respiración; pero de alguna u otra manera sabía que no había nadie tras él.

Vegeta se dio vuelta lentamente para revisar quien lo había tocado, pero no pudo ver nada.

Lo único que pudo escuchar, fue un eco en su cabeza que sólo decía "_perdóname hijo_" en una voz inentendible.

"Bah, son sólo estupideces, eso nunca pasará."


End file.
